It revolves around a nut
by evil-catgirl
Summary: The title says enough. A spy / agent AU /more anthro or zootopia-like story


"And were there problems until now?" Inquired the silver-gray tigress which has joined her partner on the roof. Actually, she should immediately go to the scene, but because she doesn't have time to study the plans of the object, she wanted to quickly get an overview from the top.

"Here you are at last. You are coming indeed very late to the party." Welcomed Diego her, but doesn't let go of the visor. Finally, it was his job by problems to quickly bring out some solutions. In this event that came out of a barrel of a gun. Of course he will shoot really no one if it doesn't have to be, but at least he could confuse others until their people are safe again.

But to shots it will certainly not come. After all, they are all well trained to do things alone in an emergency.

Actually, he is lying only up here because his boss have to let out the father figure again. His daughter is a good agent, yet Manny still thinks she needs fatherly protection. So he said he came here. What else could he do so on this Friday night. Finally, his beloved is also involved in this act.

"I suppose the jewel is somewhere on the lower floor." The Lying was about to answer her already, although it wasn't a question. But then he saw something. A turquoise fabric covered his sight for a few seconds and he looked up. The fluttering thing was a part of her disguise. Shira was wearing an evening dress. What was normal, because over there was a celebration with highly raised people. Nevertheless, he had somehow assumed that she will be working as a waitress or something else.

Concentrate on your job, Diego scolded himself. So at last, he turned his eyes away from her back. Although a little reluctantly.

"Do you meet someone special there or why did you dress well like that?"

"Such an evening dress is duty and I had no desire to distribute drinks this time. Can I wear something like that?" She knew how she looked like in this dress. She just asked to tease him a little. Unfortunately she doesn't have much time to annoy him and so she got to the other roof. With the grappling hook she came over there easily. A little she had to be careful to not to get dirty, but she was already used to that. Actually, she could have brought a jacket, but her usual style doesn't suit this outfit.

Shira had to grin shortly as she saw from the corner of her eye that her partner was looking behind her. Of course, this would later say that he only did it for her safety. When the job is done and the dress will remain free of stains, she may send the man on the other roof a few nice pictures.

But now she got there where the party is already in full swing. Peaches is certainly waiting for her. When she stepped into the room where most of the guests were staying, some male beings immediately threw glances at her. Brief she checked them all here. Finally, she had to know who could be in way of the mission. But as she saw it, no one here realized who she really was.

"Aperitif, Madame?" The mammoth girl was trying to say that everything was fine so far. Because of course they had previously discussed everything.

"Gladly. But what exactly will be served tonight?" The taller one pulled her allies slightly to the side, so that they attract the attention of no one.

"Frankly, there is everything. As long as plenty of nuts appear in the recipe, then it's cooked."  
"So where is the man?"

"He looks every hour on time after his latest treasure. Once he's back up here, we can start."  
"So the beauty is in the basement."

"Exactly. But the traps are so obvious that I could have done it alone. But if you're already here, you can also do something. We don't want that you have dressed up like that for nothing." Said Peaches with a knowing smile.

"I can still go near a window on the west side and played to be interested in chatting with present gentlemen." The other smiled only because she knew that Diego wouldn't like that very much. But this was his own fault. It already knew almost every one of them that he has feelings for Shira, but he was too focused on the work to talk clear with her.

"There he is. Let's go." Once the snob, a saber-squirrel from a rich family, mingled again among the people, the clock began for them to tick. The mammoth sighed annoyed when she went by a few people and felt a hand on her butt again. Fleeting she saw the guilty guy was smirking and winking

at her. She gave him a small fake smile and pointed to the kitchen, before she disappeared with the tigress. If they had no mission, she would clearly say to the idiot she was happily forgiven. But there wasn't the time for this, moreover, she couldn't stand out bad now.

Fortunately, the toilets were in the same direction like the basement. So they could still talk their way out, should someone catch them. But when no one was looking Shira stepped in the basement and the mammoth remained here to keep guard.

At the bottom of course, she stood in front of a closed door. She had rather expected that a fingerprint is required, but a numerical code was better. The code was so simple that she doesn't have to look at her notes again. In a house that had almost the shape of a nut and was still full of it, it's not hard to guess what numbers she must enter now.

n-u-t-s

14-21-20-19

It flashes green towards her and the door opened. Of course, the thing was in an almost empty room. Only the walls were decorated with paintings of nuts. The cameras were turned away from the object in the middle. They indeed all showed up at the ceiling.

Brief she smiled as she remembered who she had to thank for that. She wondered if Peaches ever knew and how brilliant her boyfriend is. But she could think about it later.

Now she first had to do her job. That means passing these lasers that have been placed here in a very obvious way. The spray that was on her leg holster is fast in her hand. A moment later, she was almost blinded by the red light.

Someone wanted to play it safe, she thought a little annoyed. So many lasers wouldn't even have been necessary. But in this dress she doesn't want to bend much not to deal with these rays today .

Once again she the sprayed her stuff in the air for safety, as her suspicions were confirmed.

The owner had placed the red lights only on the ground. With a jump she was up the wall near the door with her claws. She tried it proceed so that later no one recognized the tracks at the first glance.

Shira found that she made it quite well, for that it's been a while since she done something like that.

But suddenly she heard a noise from outside the room. It couldn't be that the hour was already over. On the ceiling was it dark but if someone would look up, then they will discover her immediately.

"It is provided with a code for this purpose. It's really safe here. My master promised to show it to all at midnight and more you also don't get to see now." Thus, the two gentlemen left this room again and Shira breathed relieved out when the door slammed shut. She waited another moment before she let herself fall just next to the display case. This was strangely free of any security measures. The tigress rolled her eyes when she saw the diamond. Because it really had the shape of a nut. But with all what was here in this building, it shouldn't really surprise her. Nevertheless, it made her suspicious that there was nothing on this spot to keep thieves away. She hoped that it almost anything happens, when she opened the little glass door, nothing but silence followed.

It was good that she had taken the fake from the quarters . While her boss said that it isn't necessary, but she now suspected that beneath the diamonds is on a Libra. Or at least something that will give out a message if the good piece is simply taken away. She opened the box in which the forgery was inside and was marveled a bit for once. Because the nut of glass was almost similar like the real object. She wasn't a professional in distinguish such stones and she hoped that the hosts of this house is just the same. Otherwise this would notice at midnight that his good piece isn't real.

But she shouldn't worry about it, at this time they all should be long gone already. So she exchanged the nuts and put the desired piece in her holster. Then she went back quickly to the ceiling before she contacted Peaches. Because, as luck would have it, one couldn't open the safe door from the inside.

"I'll be down in a moment. You just have a little patience. There's a guy who's not giving me a minute of space here. That's why I also must hide in the toilet so I can talk to you."

"Take your time." So Shira ended the conversation and was a little annoyed. She wondered why by such celebrations always one of them had to be bothered with stupid things. But she doesn't want to remember back when Diego get into a house of this millionaire heiress and had then to flirt with her to distract the woman from the burglar noise, that Sid was making upstairs. You could show the guy everything a thousand times, yet he never could do something of its own accord.

I'ts clear to her that the flirting was just a distraction, but this woman wanted to show her boyfriend the bedroom after only two sentences if their computer genius wouldn't have gone in between. Either he did this because he felt sorry for the the male saber-toothed or simply so that the work went ahead faster.

No matter why, Shira was glad. While Diego isn't her official boyfriend now, but he soon would become this. Eventually she too is tired of all this and then she will show this man what it means to let her wait.

About those plans she had to think later again, because the door below opened now.  
"This went on pretty fast. How did you lost the burdock?"

"That's what cunfuses me also. The guy had suddenly disappeared. But we should be glad of it. So let's go." The tigress just nodded and she locked the door to follow the other up.

"The host missed his hourly tour anyway because someone has filled him up with walnut liqueur."

"Did you already communicated Diego? "  
"Yes. But he doesn't want to move away until we are outdoors. Finally, here are many watchdogs."

"They are all just at the wrong place." The tigress smiled slightly as they march silently through the kitchen to the outside. Here was also a bouncer that should watch out but Shira did so as if she wouldn't feel well and Peaches was the one that leads the guest in the garden for fresh air. Barely arrived the next hedge, they disappeared behind this and then made their way to the door. They didn't go slow but also not too fast, because here were again cameras installed. This time it seemed as if no one had this things under control. It wasn't really necessary. The job was done and they both just stepped already through the gate of this estate. They walked leisurely down the road until a third one showed up next to them.

"There you are. Did it take so long to assemble your toy?" Shira inquired mischievously as she put her arms around her. The night was still cooler than she thought.

"I'm so sorry that I've want to be on the safe side and waited until you came out of the house." Replied the male saber-toothed tiger and put his bag on the floor briefly to take off his jacket. This he threw then over the shoulders of his freezing companion before he grabbed his stuff again.

"It's not so cold that you.." Stated Shira and wanted to give the garment already back, but there was a third person in between.

"Why don't you two just take a guest room in this big house?" Said Peaches played annoyed and walked past the two.

"Well first.." But Diego couldn't explain much because there was the car in front of them already that should pick them up.

"I hope you have brought us something to drink." Cried a possum as they approached the vehicle.

"Eddie? Crash? Why are you here? Mum was supposed to pick us up." Peaches pushed the screamer right back into the car, because they don't should be noticed now.

"Your 'boyfriend' couldn't wait to see you, so we had to drive earlier here." The mammoth immediately looked over the seats backwards and was greeted with an apologetic smile. She stepped in the back of the car and made a sigh next to her boyfriend. Just as the other two. When the car doors were closed, Eddie started the machine.

"So have you brought something to drink now?" Interrupted Crash the silence.

"We don't do that to support your alcohol addiction." Told Diego half jokingly, half seriously. Shira said nothing and snuggled quietly to the tiger.

"Have you sneaked up into the house?" The mammoth inquired of her smaller boyfriend when something came to her mind.

"Yes." Answered this because there is no use in lying to Peaches.  
"And you let a certain person disappear?"

"That too. I'm really sorry, but when this guy.." He stopped when she pushed in the middle of the speech something in his mouth. It was a chocolate with nougat filling.

"Louis. I'm not angry that you have let him disappear from my sight. But you know what my father thinks about such actions. But if he notice something later, then I say that it was necessary." The rustle of the next packaged Praline even got to the opossum at the forefront in the car.

"Hey what do you have there?" Crash wanted to know, who had a night vision device on to see better. He briefly played with it before he roared around in the car.

"That's not fair! You bring us nothing but stealing sweets is ok." Annoyed threw Peaches two of them forward and gave the two tigers each one. Actually she wanted to share the chocolate only with her boyfriend.

"Where did you actually taken him?" She turned back to little one.

"He's sleeping in a closet in the hallway.

"Well tomorrow he will have slept it off."  
"I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing now? I know if this mission wouldn't have been, then you had shown this git what you think of his hands."

"You saw what he did, hm?" He nodded.

"Come here. You behaved like a real friend tonight, I can't blame you for that." So she slid a little closer to put an arm around him. He looked a moment around before he shyly leaned against her.

Even the other couple in the car remained almost in the same position, but with the difference that Diego had placed his arm around the waist of the tigress. This he did only because she's already asleep. Then he knew that she had a hard day behind her. Besides, she had hardly slept last night because she came this morning back from another country and mission. Perhaps he will manage it this time to ask if she goes out with him.

Bored Eddie looked into the rearview mirror. His brother on the other seat next to him was in no better mood.

"Great! What are we? A love bus or something like that?" Complained the driver.

"Exactly! I can see it if someone behind there makes something dirty!" Added Crash louder.

"Don't shout here or you fly out and can walk home." Explained the saber-toothed tiger quieter but determining.

The possums were bored again, but the one without the steering wheel in his hand, had already an idea. The weekend they play pranks with everyone until they can think of nothing more. There wasn't it bad to have two blackmailer pictures of the four behind him. Because the brothers knew that the tigers feel uncomfortable tomorrow again that they were entwined sitting so closely in a car.

And by the other couple they only could blackmail one, because Manny noticed nothing of the relationship of his daughter and they knew that the molehog was afraid of the male mammoth. The two indeed don't want do something bad to their niece, because she has given them at least some chocolate.

Finally arrived at the headquarters, Shira was the first one who got out of the car. She will sleep right here, because she will probably doesn't make it to her apartment anymore. Of course the male saber-toothed ran after her.

"Give me the stone, then you can go resting." She almost forgot that thing. Without thinking about it, she pushed the lower part of her dress aside to get to her leg holster.

"I don't understand why she always wears pants." Said Crash, who of course had to take a look at her.

"I don't know. Hey, Shira! You really should run around like that often. Perhaps the skirt a little shor.." Eddie should have probably hold back the last sentence because now they got both a head butt from Diego.

"You can report that you have done it once to bring a car completely back here." Explained the saber-toothed and made sure that the rodents leave the woman alone. This gave him a little thank you smile before she disappeared in the other direction.

„There you are. How did it go?" Inquired now the boss, that heard the voices in the hallway and left his office.

"Nothing what is worth mentioning happened." Said the tiger and handed over the stone.

"That's good. Well, it's the weekend. Ellie has proposed that all should come tomorrow to us to dinner." Manny said that but he doesn't look very excited. But then he saw his daughter at the end of the corridor.

"It could be nice if you would also come, young lady. Your mother would certainly be happy, when you visiting your home again."

"Yes, Dad. But.."

"You can also bring your new 'friend'. We all eager see him. Well, at least your mother is. You don't have to make a secret of him for your parents. Sooner or later we have to meet him. So it's better if you bring him along tomorrow."

"I don't know."  
"What? Don't you want him to meet your parents?!"

"Um, I really like to come tomorrow." Came Diego in between now in order to prevent a quarrel.

"Good. We'll see you then." But the mammoth had ignored so quickly again to not to let Peaches just go like that. This doesn't knew what she should respond. It was quite clear to her that they can't go out of the way of her father forever, but she couldn't just agree without Louis. This she had advised to go back to his office a minute ago.

"You have to understand. Her new boyfriend just thinks that he doesn't reach to your standards." Added Eddie grinning slightly.

"Not that he easily reaches any place." Crash couldn't let it to give a comment out and then both fell in laughter.

"What does that mean? Do you know him?" Manny inquired curious to maybe get something from the possums out.

"Yes. He doesn't dare to come to you openly because he.." But the saber-toothed spread again head butts and pushed the two brothers away from here, so that father and daughter could talk alone without mockery. By the next dayroom arrived, he pushed both inside and closed the door. He would let them out later again.

Suddenly his phone became noticeable. A message from Shira. He opened it and looked at her in a very sexy pose in the dress.

'Are you not also very tired? You should rest a little with me here.' Stands under the picture and he pushed it immediately aside on the display, so no one else could see it. Actually, a harmless message shouldn't make him feel so warm, yet he found the temperature in here just not pleasant anymore. But before he could think about it, he was already on the way back to her. Of course, he would play the gentleman. Or at least try it.


End file.
